The Other Woman
by in luv with svu and sg1
Summary: Sam accidentally becomes the other woman!    Sorry I kinda suck at summaries and I don't want to give too much away but I think it's a pretty good story. please ready and review   S/J
1. Chapter 1

**Description**: What happens when Sam accidently becomes the other woman? Sorry I kinda suck at summery and I don't want to give too much away.

**Setting**: I think it'd be around end of season 8 beginning of season 9ish in a AU. I kind of deviated from the actual storyline, It's basically the same but instead of getting promoted into the pentagon Jack just retired.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing

\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/

She rang the doorbell and waited impatiently. "How long does it take to answer a door?" she asked herself, growing more nervous by the second.

"Carter, what a pleasant surprise. What are you doing here?" Jack asked answering the door.

"I…uh…" She was speechless. She had spent so much time just trying to get the nerve to do this she forgot to think about what she was going to say.

"Carter?" He asked not sure why she was standing at his front door. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah everything's fine." She said smiling.

"Then why are you here?" He asked confused.

"Can't a friend visit another friend?" She finally said.

"Yeah they can. Usually a friend would give another friend a little heads up." Jack said still a little confused on what was going on, this wasn't like her to just show up.

"I was in the neighborhood."

"I strongly doubt that. I live way out of the way of just about everything, what on earth would you be doing all the way out here?" He asked.

"Ok I admit it, it's a little weird not seeing you at work every day and I thought I'd stop by to say hi and see how you're doing." She said relieved she finally thought of a half way decent reason to be here.

"You should have called, my house is kind of a mess right now." He said looking over his shoulder at his living room.

"I'm sorry." She nervously giggle. "I guess this is really weird of me I should go." She turned around to leave.

"No no, you drove all the way here you should at least come in and have a beer."

"Are you sure? I don't want to inconvenience you." She said turning around to face him again.

"No, it's no inconvenience to me. I was just doing the same thing I do everyday…. Nothing." He opened the door wider so she could come in.

"So how are you liking retired life?" She asked.

"Here let me take you coat." He said reaching his hand out to take it. "And retired life has its advantages... I guess. I've been working on my cooking." He said as she handed him her coat.

"That's good. I think I'd go nuts being retired."

"That's the difference between us, Carter." he tried to think of something witty to say. "You love work and I… don't." He said giving up.

"I don't _love_ work." She said walking towards the living room. He gave her a look. "I may really _like_ work, but I wouldn't say I _love_ it." She sat on the couch.

He laughed a little "Whatever you say. So do you want a beer?" He asked walking into the kitchen.

"Yes that'd be great thank you." She loved the idea of something to calm her nerves.

"What's on your mind?" He asked handing her a beer and sitting down in the chair with a beer of his own.

"What do you mean?" She sipped some of her beer.

"I've known you for how long now? I think I can tell when something's up with you and there is definitely something up with you." He sat back and relaxed in his chair.

"No. I guess I just miss you." Her eyes practically bugged out of her head realizing what she just said. "Not like that, I just meant" She searched for the right words to say.

"Relax, Carter, I know what you meant."

"You do?" She asked relieved.

"Yes." He laughed a little. "Why are you so tense today?"

"I don't know." She took another drink hoping to think of something to say. "I think work's just been really stressful lately."

"What's been going on?" He asked leaning forward intrigued.

"I'd rather not talk about it, sir." She said.

"You know, I'm retired now. You don't have to call me _sir_." He said drinking some of his beer trying to play it off like it was no big deal even though they both knew what that meant.

"And you don't have to call me _Carter_ anymore." She said.

"Right." He took a deep breath. "So, _Sam_, how have you been?" he was amazed how naturally her name rolled off his tongue.

"Pretty good, _Jack_." She smiled saying his name.

"I'm not gonna lie, that sounds a little strange hearing you say my first name." He said.

Her smile quickly faded. "Yeah, felt a little strange saying it."

"But I think it's something I can get used to." He said as her smile returned.

But only for a second before she realized what she was doing and tried to hide it. "I need to use the bathroom" She said setting her beer on the coffee table and standing up.

"You remember where it is right?" He asked as she already started walking away.

"Yep." She practically ran to the bathroom. "What are you doing Samantha?" She asked herself. "This is ridiculous." She rubbed her hands on her face trying to get a grip on her emotions. "No you can do this." She took a deep breath. "you came here today with a mission and you're going to complete it." she sighed. "That's stupid I should just go home." She paced back and forth in the bathroom debating what to do. Finally she took a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom.

"Hey" Jack said. Sam realized he was now in the kitchen and walked towards him. "I was thinking about making a pizza or something. You want something to eat?"

"I'm not really hungry." She said walking closer to him. She was so nervous her hands were shaking.

"Ok there's definitely something going on with you." He said noticing her hands.

"I-" She frozen. She couldn't move at all, she couldn't even speak so she just stood there and stared into his eyes hoping he could somehow read her mind. "I-" she tried again.

He took a step closer to her "I think I know what's going on." He said looking back into the big blue eyes staring at him.

"You do?" she asked biting her lip.

"Uh-huh." He started leaning in. He didn't stop leaning in until there was barely any space between their two heads. She was so anxious about what was about to happen she almost stopped breathing. Jack felt every shallow breath she took as she exhaled on his lips. He had thought about this moment a million times before never believing it would ever actually happen.

"We…." She tried to talk again but being this close to him gave her butterflies like she hasn't had since high school. "We shouldn't." she finally whispered.

"Why not?" His breath fell hot against her face.

"I…" She knew there were some really good reasons but for some reason she didn't understand, she couldn't even think of one. "We just shouldn't." She said softly.

"Isn't that why you're here?" He asked.

They were still just barely not touching. "I don't know why I'm here." She lied knowing he was right but too afraid to admit it.

"Fine." He said pulling his head back. "Then I'm gonna make a pizza." He turned away from her and when back to looking in the freezer for a pizza.

"No." she said as her heart dropped.

"Isn't this what you want?" he said knowing the answer.

"Yeah I guess." She said sighing disappointed in her herself.

"Looks like I'm out of pizza. I'm gonna have to order some is pepperoni ok with you?" He said walking over to the phone.

"Yeah sounds fine." She started to walk back to the couch. "You know what, no, no it's not." She turned around and practically ran at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Finally!" he said lifting her up a little as she wrapped her legs around his back.

She pulled her head away for a minute only to breathe and say. "Bedroom." She didn't have to tell him twice and before she knew it he had carried her to bedroom and laid her back on the bed. "Finally." She whispered.

\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/

A/N: What do you think of it so far? I'll try to put up a new chapter every other day or so. I already have the whole thing typed up so it's not like it's going to take me days to write the next chapter or anything, I just need to remember to add the new chapters, but the more comments I get the more likely I am to remember :P


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for all the comments

She looked over at him smiling. "That was…" She looked for the correct adjective to describe it, "indescribable."

"Yeah it was _ok_." He teased.

"Shut up." She hit him with a pillow.

He laughed. "hey hey, no need to be so mean."

"So…" She said.

"So." He repeated.

"What do we do now?" She bit her lip.

"I'm up for doing that again." She looked at him. "Yeah that came out wrong." He laughed.

She giggled. Before she could respond they heard the sound of the front door opening. "Who's that?" Sam whispered.

"Hey Jack, sorry I'm home late I had some stuff at wor-who's this?" A long dark haired woman asked walking into the bedroom.

"Jack?" Sam looked at him. "Who's that."

"I'm his girlfriend." She said shooting a look at Jack. "Who are you?" She asked looking back at Sam.

"I'm sorry did you say you're his girlfriend?" Sam looked at Jack. "You're seeing someone? And you still let me…" She was so embarrassed she couldn't even finish that sentence. She looked back at the woman now barely holding back tears. "I am so sorry about what just happened I honestly did not know he was seeing someone and I am really embarrassed. If you could just throw me my dress I'll get dressed and be out of here."

"Have your whore get her own dress." She said to Jack as she walked out.

"Guess I deserve that." Sam said as the sound of a slamming front door filled the house.

"Sam," Jack tried to think of something to say. "I'm sorry."

"You really think that's easy you just say I'm sorry and I'll forgive you?"

"I was hoping."

"You are unbelievable!"

"Look, it's not like I wanted this to happen like this. You just took me by surprise-"

"Yes this is all my fault." She said sarcastically. "Just…." She was so infuriated she couldn't even say anything. "Just screw you!"

"You already did." Jack mumbled under his breath.

"Really? You're going to make jokes right now?"

"Come on, you know that's what I do when I'm uncomfortable."

"I can't deal with you right now. Can you please throw me my dress?"

"Sam," He said softly.

"Just give me my dress." She snapped.

"Please just listen," Jack tried again.

"NO! What don't you get about that?" She stood up and tried to arrange a pillow so Jack couldn't see anything while she looked for her dress. She gathered up her clothes and walked to the bathroom to get dressed. A few minutes later she emerged from the bathroom fully clothed. "I'm leaving, do me a favor, don't call." She grabbed her person and walked out.

\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry I thought I uploaded this yesterday but I only uploaded it to the site and I forgot to actually add it to the story. lol. Anyway thanks for all the comments so far I love knowing that people are actually reading (and enjoying) my stories :)

"Thank you for coming over." Sam said wiping away some tears from under her eyes.

"That's what I'm here for. Oh and look what I brought." He pulled out a carton of ice cream.

"You're the best." Sam smiled at Daniel. "I'm sorry if this is awkward for you. It's just Janet really was my only friend and ever since she… you know, I really haven't had anyone to talk to."

"No. It's no problem. I'm glad I can be here for you. Now tell me what's going on?"

"It's so embarrassing." She admitted looking at the ground.

"Here have some frozen courage." He threw her the ice cream and a plastic spoon.

"I um-uh-maybe-kinda-mighta…. Slept with General O'Neill." she bit her lip and looked at the ground too ashamed to look Daniel in the eye.

"Don't take this the wrong way but, where's the problem? Everyone that knows you guys knows that you two… would make a great couple." Daniel said realizing she honestly did not know everyone knew.

"Were we that obvious?" She blushed as Daniel nodded yes. "Well it doesn't matter he has a girlfriend. Geez how middle school did that sound?"

"He has a girlfriend? But didn't you say you two…" Sam nodded. "Ohhhhh. And did he have a girlfriend when you…." Sam nodded again. "I'm beginning to see your problem."

"I feel like such a whore."

"Well it's not like you knew he had a girlfriend when you-You didn't right?"

"NO! What kind of person do you think I am?"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you and you're not a whore."

"I hate him so much."

"There's a fine line between love and hate." She glared at him. "I'm sorry." He said.

"How could he do this to me?"

"Can you really blame him? He's been in love with you for years."

"Then he shouldn't have been dating that other lady."

Daniel couldn't help but laugh. "Oh you were serious? Come on Sam that's ridiculous how many men have you dated since you realized you were in love with him?"

"That's ridiculous I'm not in love with him."

"I can't help you if your gonna lie to yourself."

"You're not a very good best friend if you're not going to let me lie to myself." Sam laughed. "But even if I was in love with him, which I'm not saying I am, I really haven't dated _that_ many men."

"What about Pete? I mean you were engaged to someone else. Can you really blame him for dating someone else?"

Sam sighed annoyed that he had a good point. "But still he didn't have to sleep with me."

"Knowing Jack, he probably got caught up in the moment."

"I don't care! I don't think I can ever forgive him. He made me the other woman. I can't be the other woman."

"Maybe you should talk to him about this."

"No. That's the last thing I want to do. I don't want to talk to him, I don't even want to see him ever again. I am completely done with General O'Neill." She started to tear up.

"Don't say that. You love him, you two are meant to be together."

"No we're not Daniel. If we were it would have happened and it wouldn't be this complicate."

"But you two are meant to be together. Just look at those other realities, In every parallel universe we've interacted with-"

"And by every you mean two."She interrupted.

"Well in both of those realities you two were-"

"You know what," She interrupted again, "I really think this is a problem I should deal with on my own."

"I'm sorry I'm not very good at this."

"Just go please. I need to be alone."

Daniel could see her eyes filling with tears and knew she really did want to be alone so he agreed to leave. "Call me if you need anything." He said walking to the door.

Sam followed him to the door. "I will thank you." She said then closed the door behind him and locked it. Immediately after the door was locked she fell to the ground, hugging her knees and crying like a heart broken teenage girl.


	4. Chapter 4

"Go away." She yelled to whoever was ringing her doorbell. She dragged herself off the couch where she had been napping and over to the front door. She opened it just a little and when she saw who it was she closed it right away.

"Come on, I brought flowers"

"Go away." She yelled through the door.

"Can I please have a chance to explain?"

"No."

"Carter, let me in. That's an order." He heard the door unlock. "That actually worked?" He asked himself.

"What do you want?" She asked opening the door and looking at him.

"I brought you these." He handed her the flowers.

She looked at the bouquet of red roses in his hand. "I don't want them."

"Well can I at least come in?" She looked at him not sure if she really wanted to let him in. "Please?"

"Fine." she opened the door wider.

"For starters, I'm sorry. I should have told you I had a girlfriend."

"Ya think?" she asked in a very O'Neill like manor making herself think that she spends way too much time with him.

"But can you look at it from my perspective?"

"You didn't tell me you had a girlfriend and you let me sleep with you."

"I got caught up in the moment."

"You had a girlfriend!"

"I know but being with you, standing that close to you I forgot where I was or when I was, being that close to you brought back all those years of sexual tension and all those feelings and I knew now that I'm retired I could finally act on them." He stared at the ground not wanting to look at her. "And I'm sorry I should have told you, but things happened so fast I didn't know when."

"I never thought I'd be the other woman." She said. "You know I've been cheated on before, more than once, and every time I came home to see my boyfriend in bed with another woman I swore I'd never do something like that anyone. And then yesterday, when that woman came in…" Sam was fighting back tears and didn't know what more to say.

"I'm sorry." He said again. "I didn't mean to do that to you."

"You didn't know." she said calming down a little and starting to think maybe she could forgive him.

After a second Jack said, "You know I can't really get over the fact someone would cheat on you." He half smiled and looked at her.

"Yeah well apparently I'm emotionally closed off."Sam shrugged then remembered how angry she was, "But that's not what we're supposed to be talking about right now." She shook her head thinking about how no matter how mad she is at him he could always find some way to make her forget about it and that made her even angrier.

Jack took a deep breath then blew out some air and nervously asked, "What do you want to do?" He knew he might have blown his only chance with the woman he's in love with and he knew he probably didn't want to hear her response.

"I…" she said angrily then sighed, "I don't know."

"That can't be a good sign, Colonel Samantha Carter not having a plan."

"This is serious."

"I know." He said looking at his feet again still thinking about the very likely possibility of losing her forever.

"I'm just so conflicted. On one hand I'm so angry you didn't tell me you were seeing someone and I'm angry at myself for hurting that woman like that, and I'm disgusted in myself for being the other woman. But on the other hand I don't want to lose you." Her eyes started tearing up at just the thought of losing him.

"I don't want to lose you either." He said looking at her. "Maybe we can have a do-over pretend this never happened."

"I don't think I can do that, sir. I don't think I can pretend this never happened."

"What are you saying?" Jack asked not really wanting to know the answer.

"I'm saying…." She took a deep breath trying not to show how upset she truly was. "I don't think I can do this"

"And by this you mean…?" He asked slowly already knowing what she was going to say.

"Us." She bit her lip "I think you should go."

"I understand." He stood up. "So I'll see you around." He said awkwardly.

She shook her head. "No you won't." She stood up too. "I don't think we should see each other anymore, at all, ever."

"What about when-"

"Never." She said. Reading the disappointment on his face she added, "I'm sorry, but the only way for me to move on from this, and you, is to never see you again."

"Yes I made a mistake but I don't think it should ruin our friendship permanently."

"You don't get it, do you? What I did-what we did, I don't just do that with anyone. You know that right? I have real feelings for you, but after what happened, I don't want to." She paused not sure what else to say. "I'm sorry." She said again. "But I need to try and move on without you."

"I understand. And if you change your mind you know where to find me."

"I won't." She said.

He nodded and slowly walked towards the door. When he reached the door he turned to her and said, "Goodbye, Sam."

"Goodbye… Sir." And with that he walked out of her life.

_**The end (JK)**_

* * *

><p>AN: Don't worry, I'm kidding that's not the end. I would never end a story like that, more to come soon. What do you think so far?


	5. Chapter 5

_A year later_

Sam played with the very familiar engagement ring on her finger.

"Hi beautiful." A man said plopping down on the couch next to her.

"Hi sweetie." She gave the man a peck on the lips.

"Do you like the ring?" He asked noticing her playing with it.

"I love it," she smiled at him. "Almost as much as I love you."

"I love you too." He grabbed her hand and mixed his fingers between hers. "Have I told you lately how happy I am you change your mind?" he raised their hands and kissed the back of her hand.

"Only every day." Her smile dropped. "I'm sorry it took so long for me to come to my senses."

"Hey look at me," He looked deep into her eyes. "You're worth the wait."

"Still I wasted so much time we could have spent together."

"After tomorrow we'll be together all the time."

"I can't believe tomorrow is the big day." She smiled. "I can't believe a lot of things. I keep thinking I'll wake up and this will all be a dream. "

"What are you talking about? If anyone's dreaming it's me. I have everything I ever wanted, the woman of my dreams, a house with a pouch, we're getting a dog." Sam laughed. "And of course there's this little love." He looked down at the baby girl in his arms. "Who's daddy's little princess?"

"We're so lucky to have you." Sam smiled. "And tomorrow we'll be a real family."

"After we sign the wedding papers we can sign the adoption papers and I'll officially be this angel's daddy," HE smiled at the baby then looked back at Sam "And you'll officially be Mrs.-"

"Mrs. Shanahan." She smiled cutting him off.

\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/

A/N: AAAWWWWW Snap! Bet that's not who you expected her to be talking to….

\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/\V/


	6. Chapter 6

"Can you please sit still? I'm trying to fix your hair." Cassie said.

"I'm sorry. I'm just nervous." Sam started biting her nails.

"Don't you dare bit those! I just finished painting them." Cassie snapped.

"Am I making a mistake?"

"You're just having pre-wedding jitters. Everyone gets them, you're getting married in a couple hours."

"No it's not pre-wedding jitters I love Pete, I'm not doubting that. And I want to marry him, but is it wrong to ask him to raise another man's baby?"

"He wants to. It's not like you're making him. Wasn't it his idea for him to officially adopt her?"

"Yeah but-"

"And wasn't he there through your whole pregnancy and for the 6 hours of labor and didn't he cut the umbilical cord?"

"Yes but-"

"In my book he's more of a father then the sperm donor."

"Don't call him that."

"Why what kind of guy knocks up a woman then refuses to be part of his child's life."

"The kind that doesn't know he has a child." Sam mumbled.

Cassie's jaw dropped. "You didn't tell him?" She sat in the chair across from Sam.

"Not exactly."

"Well how did he sign the adoption papers? Doesn't he have to give up paternal rights?"

"Not when his name isn't on the birth certificate. I told the nurse I didn't know who the father is."

"Why?"

"Let's just say this guy works for the government and I didn't want him to know."

"I meant why didn't you tell him, but that doesn't matter anymore, now you have to tell me who this guy is."

"That doesn't matter." Sam said looking away embarrassed.

"Geez it's not like it's the president or something," Cassie got real excited, "Or is it? I can see it now he invites you to the white house to thank you for saving the earth, again, and one thing leads to another-"

"Relax Cass, it's not the president."

"That sucks." Her face dropped. "Well then, who is it?"

"No one."

"Come on Sam, I'm like your best friend." Cassie asked persistently.

"Cassie, I'm asking you as my best friend to let it go."

"I'm sorry Sam but I can't do that. Is it Jim, your neighbor?"

"Cassie"

"What about Matt that hot guy from the white house you were talking to that one time."

"Stop"

"Come on it's not like it's someone super embarrassing, like Walter from the SGC." Cassie noticed Sam cringe a little when she said SGC. "Wait is it someone from the SGC?" She looked at Sam, "It totally is. Who is it? Is it Daniel? I bet it's Daniel."

"Ew. It's not Daniel, he's like a brother to me you know that."

"Yeah plus you'd never do that it would kill General O'-OH MY GOSH!"

"Shhhh. Shhhh please don't say anything."

"General O'Neill is your baby daddy?" she whisper yelled.

"Please don't tell anyone." Sam's eyes were full of tears.

"When did you-Why didn't-why aren't-? I can't believe you slept with him and didn't tell me." She finally got out.

"It was a mistake." She wiped away the tears and calmed down.

"No it wasn't you too love each other-which still confuses me, no offense to Pete but why aren't you with Jack?"

"Me and General O'Neill just aren't and shouldn't be. And we don't _love_ each other we _loved_ each other. I've moved on. I don't love Jack anymore, and I'm head over heels in love with Pete Shanahan."

"Really, so if Jack O'Neill walked through that door and said 'don't do it I love you' you wouldn't care?"

"That won't happen, because, much like his daughter, he doesn't know about this either." Sam said.

"That's beside the point if Jack O'Neill walked through that door right now and said-"

"Hey Carter, long time no see, how've you been, oh quick question, why did I have to hear about your wedding from Daniel?" Jack said appearing in the doorway.

"Awkward." Cassie said looking at Sam.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for all the comments so far! I love hearing that people are actually enjoying my story. Oh and sorry the baby was kind of predictable...


	7. Chapter 7

"Sir." Sam said not sure what else to say.

"You're getting married?" He said cutting straight to the point.

"Yeah, me and Pete patched things up."

"Congratulations." He said. Both were so shocked that neither of them showed any emotion.

Trying to leave this awkward conversation Cassie said, "I'm gonna go check on the baby." It wasn't until after she said it that she realized that was the worst thing she could have said at that moment. Sam glared at Cassie while Cassie gave her an 'I'm sorry look' back. Jack just stood confused.

"What baby?" Jack asked.

"My sister's" Cassie tried to cover her mistake with another stupid mistake.

"You don't have a sister." Jack said getting more suspicious of this baby.

"Right I forgot he knew that about me." She said to herself "I meant Sam's sister's baby."

"Colonel Carter doesn't have a sister either."

"Sister in law, you know, Mark's wife."

"Carter," He looked over at Sam who was still in shock, "What's going on."

"I told you, her brother and sister-in-law have a newborn baby that I'm going to check on." Cassie said knowing Sam was too emotional to deal with it.

"Why aren't the baby's parents taking care of it."

"They are, I-just-uh-um, ok, I'll be straight with you, this situation seemed like something you two might want to be alone for and I just needed an excuse to leave."

"Then why have you been acting so-"

"Enough!" Sam cut him off finally saying something. "It's my baby. I had a baby and now Cassie is going to check on her."

"This is crazy Cassandra, why won't you just admit you had a baby?" Jack asked looking at Cassie.

"Excuse me?" Cassie said offended. "I did not have a baby. Why would you even think that? The baby is Sam's. Geez dick much?"

"Wait what? Carter couldn't have had a baby."

"And I could?" Cassie asked pissed off.

"I'm sorry. You were acting weird about the baby and you're an attractive young lady I just assumed-"

"That I'm a slut. Thanks Jack" Cassie said walking away.

"For crying out loud! I didn't mean it like that." He yelled after her. "Boy did I misread that situation." He said then turned his attention to Sam. "You had a baby?" he asked still in disbelief.

"Yeah." Sam said not sure if she should tell him or not.

"Ok?" He waited for an explanation. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"I don't know maybe you should tell me when you were pregnant or why you didn't tell me or why I wasn't told about your wedding."

"I didn't see any need to tell you. I already told you before, I didn't and don't want you in my life. Which reminds me why are you here?"

"Because I wanted to see it with my own eyes."

"Well here you go." She spun around in her big puffy white dress. "I'm getting married it's real. Now you've seen it now go."

"I will. But I have one question for you." He took a few steps towards her. "Are you happy?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I'm happy. I'm getting married."

"Then I'll leave." He turned to walk away.

"Wait Jack!"She lifted her dress up enough so she wouldn't trip and then she ran at him. She put her hands on his cheeks and kissed him. "I can't do this." She said pulling away from him and running down the hall.


	8. Chapter 8

"Really Sam? Today, of all days, you do this on our wedding day."

"I'm sorry." She said tearing up.

"No, you don't get to cry!" he said. "This is your fault! And you can go clean this mess up, because I for one, am not going out there to tell all these people that you've changed your mind… again."

"Pete try to understand-"

"No you try to understand! I gave you my heart… twice, and both times you used me for whatever reason then threw me away when someone better comes along."

"It's not like that." She tried to explain.

"Yes it is! But you know this time I am sort of responsible, what's the saying fool me once-"

"Pete, stop!" She was full on crying.

"You know what, you can deal with this on your own I'm leaving." He walked away but turned around when he reached the door. "The next time O'Neill hurts you don't come crying to me."

Sam plopped down on the chair and let herself cry for two minutes then pulled herself together. "Ok Sam, You can do this." She said to herself. She took a few deep breaths and whipped under her eyes then walked out into the sanctuary looking for someone. She walked half way down the aisle focusing on this specific person trying to ignore all of the people looking at her and whispering about her.

"Sam what's going on? You look miserable."

"Thanks, that's what every bride wants to hear on her wedding day." Sam laughed.

"Have you been crying?"

She nodded "How'd you know?"

"You have make-up running down your face and your eyes are all puffy like they get after you cry."

"Can you come help me? I could really use my brother right now."

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Just come with me. I can't talk about it out here."

"I'm coming too." Cassie said walking up behind Mark.

The three walked back to the room Sam was getting ready in. "Pete left."

"HE DID WHAT? I'll kill him!" Mark said holding up a fist.

"It's my fault. I'm the one who actually called off the wedding." Sam said.

"How romantic!" Cassie yelled.

"WHAT?" Mark asked looking at her like she was crazy.

"You did this for Jack right? How romantic."

"Who's Jack?" Mark asked.

"The guy she's actually in love with, plus her baby daddy."

"Cassandra! I told you that in confidence."

"I'm sorry I just think it's so romantic." Cassie said.

"Well as romantic as it is, I need to go out there and tell all those people that there's not going to be a wedding and I don't know how to do that."

"I'll take care of this," Cassie said. "You and Jack go out the back and I'll take care of this."

"Actually that's another problem, I don't know where he went." Sam said.

"I got this too." Cassie said running out into the sanctuary. She ran up to the very front and yelled. "Everyone please listen up," everyone ignored her, "hello, everybody." She looked over and found a microphone. "Hello." Everyone immediately looked at her. "Much better. Now first things first, Can General Jack O'Neill please come to the stage? Does anybody see him out there anywhere? Hellooo Jack, are you out there?"

Finally Daniel ran up on stage and whispered in her ear, "Jack wasn't invited."

"I know but he was here me and Sam were talking to him." Cassie said covering the microphone.

"I believe I saw General O'Neill at the church a half hour ago." Teal'c said walking up to the stage.

"I saw him leaving 20 maybe 30 minutes ago. He seemed angry." Cameron said also walking up on stage.

"Look we got all of SG1 on stage, all but the one guy I want." Cassie joked. "Well anyway you guys should probably go."

"What about the wedding?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah, that's not going to happen. Go find Sam in the dressing room and she'll explain everything but hurry to beat the crowd." The boys went and found Sam and Cassie moved her hand off the microphone. "Hi everyone, I'm Cassandra Frasier, I'm the bride's maid of honor, how is everyone today?" Cassie said trying to buy some time for the boys and Sam. "Well I hope you all had fun thank you for coming, drive safe and I'll see you next time." She said. When no one moved she added, "No I'm not kidding, there's not going to be a wedding today so you should probably go now. Feel free to grab your gift on your way out." People started to talk and move a little but no one stood up. "Look guys" She pointed at the door where Sam was escaping. "See even the bride is leaving now it's time for you to go." Then Cassie walked off the stage, grabbed the car seat Sam's baby was sleeping in and walked out.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Last chapter…. **

She rang the doorbell and waited impatiently. "How long does it take to answer a door?" she asked herself growing more nervous by the second.

"What are you doing here?" Jack said answering the door. "Aren't you supposed to be getting married?"

"No. I told you, I couldn't do it."

"OHHHH. I thought when you said 'I can't do this' I thought you meant you can't do this." He pointed at her then at back at himself a couple of times.

"Oh no, I can definitely do this." She said kissing him. She pulled away smiling at him. "Can I come in? We have some things we need to talk about."

"Ya think?"

"Besides from just the obvious things." She said.

"After you," He said motioning for him to go ahead of him. She picked up the bottom of her dress and walked in. "Do you want to borrow some clothes?" He asked.

"Yes please." Sam smiled and let out a sigh of relief. "I was hoping you'd say that."

"Why you don't like looking like a big white cloud." Jack asked walking back into the living room with some sweat pants and tee shirt.

"Big white cloud?" Sam laughed. "No I don't like looking like a big white cloud. Also Cassie has this thing laced up so tight I can't breathe."

"Well here you go." He tossed her the clothes. "You can go change in the bathroom… if… you'd… like…" Jack slowed down trying to figure out what she was doing as she tried lifting her skirt and sliding on the pants. Eventually she managed to get the pants on under her dress then she looked at the shirt. "Can you help me get out of this dress? You need to unlace the back." She said turning around.

"Yeah, Cause this isn't awkward at all undressing my 2IC."

"Well I'm not your 2IC anymore," She said after he finished unlacing her. She turned around to face him.

"No you're not." He smiled and kissed her.

"K get me out of this cloud." She said turning around again. Once she was out of the dress she laid it nicely over the chair then put on the shirt and sat down on the couch.

Jack sat down next to her and looked at her. "What should be talk about first?" He asked knowing there was a lot to talk about.

Sam took a deep breath and looked at the ground. "I don't know how to put this, this is really difficult to say, please don't get mad at me. I guess there is no good way to say this so I should just come right out and say it." Sam nervously babbled. "Ok here it goes." She took a deep breath. "I had a baby. Well I guess you knew that. The part you didn't know is that she's 3 months old. So she was conceived 9 months before that." She bit her lip. "About a year ago." She waited to see if he understood what she was saying.

"A year ago we…." He asked already knowing. She nodded. "Are you saying she's mine?" She nodded again. "I have a daughter!" He said with this huge smile on his face.

"So you're not mad at me?" She asked.

"Why would I be mad?" He asked.

"Because I didn't tell you I was having your child and I almost married another man and I was about to let him adopt her without telling you."

"When you put it that way…" He was still smiling.

"You're still smiling."

"I guess I'm just happy to be a dad again." He shrugged.

"I still feel like I should explain. Obviously I was very upset with you when I got pregnant, well right after, and I already said I wouldn't be going back to you so when I found out I was pregnant I didn't want to come crawling back to you and I was still really mad at you. Then one day I was at the store and I bumped into Pete and I remembered what a good guy he was and then I remembered the only reason we broke up was because I was in love with you and since I was determined to stop being in love with you I thought maybe I could give Pete another try. And when he found out I was pregnant he was so sweet and right away he said he didn't care if he wasn't the biological father he was willing to raise this baby. And I was so scared of doing it alone. And I'm really sorry."

"Looks like we've both made some pretty bad mistakes really early in our relationship." Jack said looking at her with a straight face. Sam's heart dropped she was so scared he was having second thoughts. "Guess there's nowhere to go but up." Jack smiled.

Sam let out a sigh of relief. "So you're not mad?"

"Not even a little." He smiled. "Well maybe a little… but only because I haven't got a chance to meet the baby."

"You want to meet her right now? I can call Cass and have he bring her by."

"I'd like that a lot."

Sam looked in her pockets then remembered she was wearing Jack's clothes. "I think I left my phone in the car. Can I use yours? Thanks." She walked into the other room and made her phone call. "Cassie should be here in a half hour." Sam said walking back into the room. "Now," She said sitting on the couch next to him. "What should we do to pass the time?"

"I've got some ideas." Jack said smiling.

**End (for real this time)**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: sorry if it was a little cheesy/dumb at parts but over all what did you think? Comments and critiques (if you're not a jerk about it) are appreciated :D**

**Oh and I've got another story I'm almost done writing so I'll start uploading that pretty soon (next couple of days/week tops) so watch for that ;)**


End file.
